fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Duncan Valentine
Duncan Valentine (ダﾝカﾝ・ヴァラﾝタイﾝ, Dankan Varantain) ''is an Independent Mage and the third main protagonist of 'Fairy Tail: Dream. Born in the country of Minstrel, Duncan was abandoned by his parents at an early age and stranded in a random bar located in the outskirts of the region. Surrounded by the likes of drunks and barfighters, Duncan had to grow up quickly and become strong in order to survive, and in fact, he did so, quickly gaining experience and learning a variety of fighting styles and combat techniques from a nearby coliseum. After several years of this, Duncan moved on and traveled further inland, managing to find another group of bars in order to continue his training and strengthining, and through this method slowly became a very powerful and famous barfighter in his own right, becoming renowed in bars across not just Minstrel, but the entire world under not just his own name, but also under the epithet of the '''Purple Bruiser ''(パープルのブルイサー, Pāpuru no Buruisā). As he travelled from bar to bar and went through fight after fight, Duncan developed his own form of magic in order to gain an edge against other magic using opponents. The magic consisted of Duncan storing magical energy within a self-made container inside his very being, compressing it until it gained something resembling sentience, and then generating (in actuality releasing) it in order to attack in a variety of ways. This form of magic Duncan gave the name Genie Magic, and he used it to continue becoming stronger and stronger, eventually becoming one of the top and overall strongest barfighters in the country. This all changed, however, when he came across Knave Dhahaka. The young green-haired mage had recently arrived in the town of the bar where he was currently staying, along with the Exceed named Gopher and the young female mage known as Erie Reinhardt. Upon hearing rumors of the newcomer's strength, Duncan became intrigued and challenged Knave to a duel himself, leading to the two getting in a fully-fledged barfight. Though the collateral damage was great, the two had gained an incredible respect for each others' strength during the duel, and they quickly became best friends after the battle was ended. With this in mind, Knave offered the barfighter the option of joining him on his travels. Duncan accepted in the offer, in the hopes of becoming stronger and therefore taking the title of the greatest fighter in all of Earth Land, as well as fighting stronger opponents (including another battle with Knave once the two had both reached their greatest amount of strength). Since then, Duncan has become one of the most loyal and steadfast members of Knave's group as well as one of his greatest friends and allies. He has also continued to improve the use of his magic, even developing the use of a 'gear' in order to help him fight in desperate situations: the powerful support magic known as Vigor Mortis. He has also received the semi-joking epithet of '''Aladdin '(アラッディﾝ, Araddin), as a reference to the name of his main magic. Appearance Duncan's overall appearance is oddly one of the more 'normal' appearance palettes that appear in the series. When it comes to his outfit, this is mainly attributed to the fact that Duncan prefers comfort over any form of style and, similar to both Knave and Erie, he is loath to change any particular mode of dress unless he is given a good reason for it or it becomes convenient enough for him to do it without the act bugging him for weeks on end afterwards. Because of this, Duncan has rarely changed his outfit over the course of the series, and even when he does very little is changed and said changes are mostly to the overall composition of his outfit, while the elements remain the same. Naturally, the most consistent parts of Duncan's appearance are his actual physical traits (for obvious reasons). Duncan is a normally sized young man with a slim yet muscular build that does a good job of hiding the strength he actually possesses. His most striking feature is of course, his purple-colored hair, which he generally doesn't even bother to comb, allowing to spread out freely, and therefore he has sometimes been characterized as having a bush for a head. His eyebrows, while usually appearing black due to how thin they are, are purple as well, and it is safe to assume that all other hair on his body is purple as well. In terms of appearance, Duncan's age is not immediately apparent, since his mood and physical condition can change his appearance drastically, often causing large amounts of confusion over his age (though he makes no secret of his actual physical age). Duncan's eyes are a harder thing to classify, because while at first glance they appear to be the same shade of black as his eyebrows, they can be viewed as purple when under certain lighting, and have even been shown to glint with purple if he is viewed moving from certain angles. This has led to many speculating that Duncan wears contacts of some kind that make his eyes appear black (which he usually denies, stating his own dislike of glasses, contacts, or anything similar to them), or that he was born with purple eyes that have slowly darkened as he grew older (a theory that he has not confirmed, but has shown something similar to approval of, implying that this is true, or at least true to an extent). When it comes to clothing, as mentioned earlier Duncan rarely changes his overall outfit, and even when he does it is small or borderline miniscule changes. The most common clothing set that Duncan wears throughout the series is very similar to a casual outfit in the real world. It consists of a white dress shirt that Duncan leaves mostly unbuttoned, as well as with its sleeves removed, making it a short-sleeved white jacket in design. Directly underneath it lies a undershirt the same color and shade of purple as the rest of Duncan's hair (this shirt also apparently has short sleeves, as no sleeves appear to be visible underneath the white jacket, though this could also mean that the purple undershirt has no sleeves at all and is more like a tank-top than a t-shirt). As for the area around and below his waist, Duncan initially wears a pair of tan colored dress pants with a brown belt with a gold trim holding it in place, as well as simple brown loafers as shoes. Later, his outfit undergoes a slight change when the color of his pants shifts to a dark olive green, and his belt gains a silver trim rather than its previously held gold one. His shoes, however, remain the same. At some other point, Duncan changes his pants entirely, now wearing simple gray shorts and white socks with black-colored tennis shoes, in addition to apparently removing his undershirt entirely. Another change occurs when Duncan simply buttons up his white 'jacket', showing only a little bit of the undershirt underneath (this is likely to occur when Duncan is travelling through areas with colder climates than he is used to). There are two variants to this other change, those being the two pants options he has used previously, olive green dress pants or gray shorts (though olive green to tan dress pants are more common, adding more credence to the idea that he wears this outfit for colder climates). Despite the fact that he changes his outfit very little, Duncan has made several drastic changes to his method of dress, if only for short periods of time that require such a change. The most noteworthy is his 'winter' outfit, one that he wears when he and his companions travel through an area that constantly snows or is snowy when they arrive and/or travel through it. This consists first of a large teal colored scarf that he keeps wrapped around his neck, though this is more of a part of several other neckwares that Duncan dons when travelling through this type of area. In addition, he now wears a tan or dark olive green colored overcoat, that has full sleeves. Below this, he wears a white dress shirt and a black-colored vest/sweater of some kind that further keeps him warm. His pants are now a deep blackish-brown, and he wears black boots on top of them. While no socks are visible, it is easy to assume that he does indeed wear some under his pants or shoes. Another outfit that he has been confirmed to wear or at least carry with him is something more suited for 'formal occasions', though this has not yet been shown, most likely to Duncan's own dislike of any real formal events or things associated with him, leading him to hide it and attempt to avoid wearing it whenever he can. Personality Duncan's overall persona can often be simplified by considering it as something of the perfect middle ground between his two main travelling companions. Duncan seems to be generally lighthearted at everything he does and it appears to be a rare occurrence that he takes things 100% seriously, though this is usually due to his upbringing and his own personal philosophy that he should live every day like its his last, and doing so often leads him to do incredibly reckless (or blatantly stupid) actions that can at times get the whole group in trouble (though he appears to often avoid doing this by simply thinking towards the well-being of his friends and other similar causes). However, Duncan also seems to be more sensible than the likes of Knave and in general has a more realistic view (and at times even brutally cynical) of the world and the people living in it. He often finds himself allying with Erie if only for the cause of keeping Knave from doing something incredibly stupid that could get the entire group in trouble and often finds himself acting like his best friend's big brother, explaining aspects of the world around them to him and making sure that Knave doesn't make things more difficult for them due to simple naivete. Duncan does have something of a soft spot, though, and regards Knave as his closest and most reliable friend and is not afraid to confide things to him that he wouldn't necessarily tell anyone else. He also seems to be less strict on Knave than others when he messes up and will occasionally join him on his various silly exploits if he finds that he has an interest in doing them as well; either because he also views it as fun or interesting, or he is simply attempting to get his mind off something that has been bother him (other reasons have been implied to exist but Duncan has not gone into any depth about them, other than potentially just joining in in order to have a good deal of fun that he believes he cannot get if he stays as 'stuffy' as he potentially could be). Duncan also seems to be highly protective (borderline overprotective) of his friends and travelling companions. This is most likely the result of spending most of his early years travelling, fighting, and surviving on his own, without anyone he could truly count on. Now that he has people whom care about him as much as he cares for them, he is perfectly willing to sacrifice anything in order to keep them as part of his life, no matter what happens to him in return. He also seems to have developed something of a sixth sense when it comes to those closest to them bordering on straight-up empathy: he finds it easier to understand their emotions and beliefs than people he has just met or that he only knows in a more professional matter. This has only served to further his ties to his friends and co., though he is not above getting mad or fed up with their antics and lashing out accordingly (though this seems to only be for comedic purposes). Throughout his years of barfighting and the slow development of his magic, Duncan has developed an incredible love of combat and he believes that there is nothing more stimulating in the world than matching fists with a worthy opponent. Due to this, he seems to naturally gravitate towards tournaments and simlar events (usually alongside Knave), and this attraction has led to some of the problems with him and his group. Duncan has been described as a 'fighting junkie', and even he himself has (jokingly) stated that he needs to fight at least once per day or else he'll go into withdrawl, or a similar ailment. He seems to truly come alive with fighting, and can generally be found smiling (at times in a very manic and even psychotic manner, depending on the amount of damage received and how difficult the fight is) while in the middle of battle. His constant fights have even allowed Duncan to develop something similar to a sixth sense, which gives him something of an ability to read opponents and identify specific fighting styles, and depending on who he is fighting and how familiar he is with their magic and their overall fighting style, he can come up with strategies or point out specific weaknesses to exploit. This seems to work best with the more basic elemental magic, since they are the ones that he has most likely run up against during his various barfights and outings in the likes of professional fighting rings and other such events. Whenever he begins a fight, any fight, Duncan is determined to see it through to the end and it takes a truly incredible force of will to even make him consider backing off or postponing a battle in any way. He is perfectly willing to fight until he can no longer take a single step and is about to collapse completely from the weight of his wounds alone, and he'll willingly offer his life if the opponent has earned that much of his respect and admiration through even the smallest bit of their fighting technique (though Duncan seems to have slowly cast off this practice since he began travelling with his friends), Due to his love of combat, Duncan seems to have developed something close to a scholarly side, as he is always eager to research new magic and fighting-style techniques and will often seek out similar books and scrolls in any establishment that his company happens to be staying in. Even if none of these traditional resources are available, Duncan often enjoys scoping out a town and looking for dojos or other similar establishments that he can potentially glean some knowledge from (though he still prefers his personal method of fighting without any one specific discipline, and enjoys mixing it up both to make fights for him and to potentially make him unpredictable to opponents). Even when he is the victor in a battle, Duncan generally thanks his opponent for the chance to fight them and see their strength, displaying gratitude to them for simply fighting him. This is a practice most find a bit odd, but to Duncan it seems to come naturally as breathing. While initially against the idea of cooking for any meaningful time for his friends, Duncan has slowly warmed to the idea of being the group's de-facto chef, pulling from his years of working off debts with the cooks of various bars that he'd stayed at, or simply learning how to cook for his own plain survival. While he often still grumbles over this duty (keeping up the facade of viewing it as nothing more than a chore), Duncan seems to have begun to genuinely enjoy cooking, if only for brief bits of the day where he has no choice but to cook. He has even shown a passing interest in the recipies and cooking ideals of those that he has met on his journey, and will occasionally sneak the likes of a cookbook among the books related to fighting that he would generally check out of library. He also seems to take some amount of pride in his own cooking, and has developed something of a tsundere-esque attitude towards those who compliment his cooking, to the point of rejecting the opinion of whoever compliments it and hurredly throwing out insults at them in an attempt to keep up his gruff exterior (though he occasionally spoils this effect with his body language, which reacts more happily and therefore honestly than the rest of him). With regards to the previously mentioned pride, Duncan seems to take subtle offense to compliments to food that he hasn't made and will often mumble potential ways of improving things under his breath, if only for his own benefit and nursing his pride rather than anyone's elses. He also appears to be highly attentive when cooking and is loathe to leave the cooking area unless he is absolutely sure that nothing will happen while he is away (a fear not unfounded, for Knave has developed something of a habit of hunting down and devouring food that Duncan has not yet given the okay for eating, causing brief squabbles among the two). When it comes to actually eating Duncan can at times be as zealous as Knave, devouring whole dishes with seconds when hungry enough (usually after finishing a particularly difficult fight or if he has sustained a great deal of injuries), though at other times he seems to have the stomach capacity of a normal person. This is rare, however, and in general Duncan can be considered something of a lesser glutton, capable of eating immense amounts of food but only in certain circumstances (leading once more to battles with Knave as the other often views Duncan as 'stealing food that should rightfully be (his)'. Duncan can not exactly be considered a pervert, as in general he seems to view members of the fairer sex as simply slightly different versions of men and will generally treat them as if there is no distinction (some exceptions, such as bathroom recommendations and the like not withstanding). However, Duncan has developed something of an academic (and at times morbid) curiosity about the female form and is not above peeking should the opportunity presents itself (at times observing things with a scientist's eye and making clearly defined differences in his head for nothing more than future references). Thankfully, he is fully aware of the potential consequences such actions may deliver upon him and has managed to come up with an incredible range of at times completely implausible disguises in order to make sure that his prescence remains undetected (at times he even designs these for two when Knave expresses an interest to go along; if only for the simple reason that Duncan is doing it and Knave, while having no idea what it is, still wants to see if it's worth seeing). Duncan also seems to have developed a sense of fun and adventure when it comes to this activity, and views it as another interesting challenge to make life more interesting (though this could also be attributed to him actually being something of a pervert, though he hides it rather well). He also seems to have developed the ability to read people much more accuratley than others through this activity, and he occasionally teases people based on what he assumes are supposed crushes based on their reactions by him simply suggesting that he lead them on a peeking expedition. However, in the end Duncan rarely actually goes on this activity except out of what appears to be pure boredom or simply seeking the thrill of the challenge (this is most likely one of the main reasons of him labeling himself as a 'Daredevil' and 'Thrill Seeker', though considering his enjoyment of more traditional activites of those with the same titles this could only be a more comedic aspect of that name), and he genuinely only embarks one of these 'expeditions' for purely comedic reasons and means. He has also developed something similar to Knave's occasional sarcastic manner, occasionally responding to someone's query with a beautifully blunt or sarcastic expression that is usually delivered in the most deadpan voice he can muster. The nature of these replies can very wildly, though they are generally used in order to cause temporary pause or some kind of over-the-top reaction from his opponent. This can be considered one of Duncan's ways of messing with people for fun, though he rarely seems to engage in this (about or less the same rate as Knave), but he seems to highly enjoying doing it when he does, depending on who he is doing it to and the kind of reaction that he can get out of the person he is using it on. History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Culinary Skills- Ways of Combat Hand-to-Hand Combat Expert- Physical Attributes Superhuman Strength and Durability- Enhanced Speed and Agility- Magical Abilities Genie Magic Genie Magic ''(精霊の魔法, Seirei no Mahō)'' is Duncan's primary and overall main magic. The basic principle of this magic is withholding it inside yourself, allowing it to gain power. When not using this magic or any other, the user concentrates a portion of most, if not all, of their magical power into a created container within themselves. As the magic gathers together and compresses, it eventually develops something similar to sentience, capable of reacting on a very basic level to obstacles and potential threats. When the user is ready to use this magic, they simply open the container, either partially to allow small bits of magic to escape in order for more common use, or let it all or mostly out for combat. This magic seems to combine elements of both molding and regular caster magic, with the user capable of generating large amounts of purple energy that boosts their attack power and other stats, and they are also capable of using the purple energy to create a variety of constructs, such as armor, swords, shields, and other various weapons to strike with (though shields and armor are generally the more popular options). This purple energy has a high level of power, due to it being compressed so long, causing it to explosively decompress when the user strikes something with it, creating 'purple' shock waves and similar effects when it strikes an opponent. In addition, the aspects of Molding and Caster can be combined if the user can discover how to, usually by shaping the usual purple energy without necessarily solidifying it, giving the constructs a greater range of offensive and defensive capabilities. Due to how the user must actually release the magic in order to attack, it generally takes some time to replenish the use of this magic, as most of the magical energy is lost when activating it. However, advanced users have discovered how to continue to store any spare magical they have inside the container even in the middle of battle, allowing them to create small reserves that they can draw from in times of danger or any other need. However, even then doing this requires at least a few moments of concentration in order to begin the process, opening up the user for attack. However, the more experienced a user is, the faster they can begin the process in the middle of the battle, lowering the risk of being attacked while concentrating. Interestingly, if the user has had their Second Origin activated, not only do they receive the power boost that comes with the spell, but they can also use the second Container that is now available to them. This allows them to store a much larger amount of magic than they can do normally, and even create a PERMANENT reserve of magical power (though this is often said to be simply Second Origin Activation itself, only slightly tweaked to meet the abilities of Genie Magic). In fact, some users hunt down users of Arc of Time in order to have their Second Origin unlocked, if only for the extra space it grants them over any immediate power boost. Basic Spells *'Genie Knuckle '(ジーニー・ナッカル, Jiinii Nakkaru)- Duncan's main and most basic physical attack while using Genie Magic, Genie Knuckle seems to differ from some other spells in that it has two possible functions: focused and wide-spread. The focused version takes the form of Duncan generating a massive amount of the purple energy and then surrounding his fist with it, with the purple energy forming a layer over said fist and hardening it, allowing it to be used to attack. This purple energy increases the overal strength of Duncan's punch and enables him to deliver blows with whatever fist is covered with a greater amount of force and damage given than a regular punch. In addition, Duncan has been shown to be capable of releasing all of the purple energy off his fist at once, causing it to smash into the opponent with the amount of force that a normal punch would have given (in some cases he has also been known to fire it twice, mimicking the damage of him punching the target straight on with the previously mentioned coated fist). The second function, wide-spread, works a bit differently, but also begins with Duncan releasing a large amount of purple energy, though instead of forming a layer around his fist and lower arm the energy forms a sphere around Duncan's fist. When he punches with this fist it releases a small burst of magical power or simply has the orb explode outwards, causing the magical power to strike the person and deliver damage to a wider area of the target than if Duncan had struck them with the focused version. However, due to the wide-spread version delivering more damage to an overall area, it ends up trailing behind the focused variety in terms of actual damage given due the damage of the attack being spread out (though in general the damage is still the greatest wherever the fist itself landed, similar to the focused variety and showing that both varieties are very similar to each other). All in all, both versions of this attack are capable of dealing an incredible amount of damage, but the amount given varies depending on which of the two functions that Duncan chooses to attack with, also making this attack one of his more versatile basic spells. *'Genie Grip '(ジーニー・グリップ, Jiinii Gurippu)- A spell that has much more variety in terms of uses, Genie Grip is also rather simple in excecution. As with a large amount of his spells, it begins with Duncan surrounding one of his hands and wrists with a large amount of the purple energy withdrawn from the self-created container inside his very being. This done, Duncan brings the hand forward in a dramatic and very fast motion, causing some of the energy to slightly detach from the appendage it is connected to and stretch out into open air. From this point, Duncan amplifies the stretching and has it extend to a much greater distance than it would naturally, as well as shaping the very end of the energy into the form of a large hand, which acts as the main part and focus of the spell itself. The hand can function in almost the exact same way as a normal human hand, with a special focus on actually grabbing things as tightly as it possibly can. Once it latches onto something, Duncan has a variety of options to choose from in order to proceed from this point. The general use is either lifting up and throwing the object at a chosen target, or more commonly using it to grab something and then drag it forward, striking the opponent from behind (making Genie Grip a decently powerful spell should the opponent not be aware of its effects). A more common use is for Duncan to use it as a form of grappling hook, the hand grabbing a nearby ledge or other surface and then retracting rapidly, allowing Duncan to zip through the air and with the aid of some careful maneuvering, landing on a new area (with the option of also having several others grab or hold onto him, allowing him to take them with him). Because of all these factors, Genie Grip can be considered one of Duncan's more versatile techniques. Advanced Spells Vigor Mortis Vigor Mortis ''(ヴィッガー・モーティス, Viggaa Mootisu)'' is Duncan's main performance enhancement magic (as self-destructive as it can potentially be). Vigor Mortis is, in essence, the ultimate last resort magic, at least for one who enjoys combat and spends most of their time fighting. It also appears to be unlearnable, or, rather, cannot exactly be taught to another, though the 'teacher' can place the student in the conditions required to learn it. Essentially, when the user has been rendered almost dead, occasionally one's body will release a tremendous amount of energy in order to potentially allow the person to either defeat their opponent or escape. Vigor Mortis is the harnessing and controlling of this innate ability, now tying it directly to one's Magical energy. First, the user sets a specific 'pain/harm limit' on themselves, and it is this which controls when the magic activates. Once the user has reached this level of damage in a battle, their body will react instantly, letting loose with all the magical energy it can possibly release, causing an intense aura of magical power to explode into being around the user, usually doing great damage to the surrounding area. Within this state, the user's physical states are all maxed out, and they can utilize their magic to its highest extent, making them a veritable powerhouse while in this state. However, this form/magic is not without its weaknesses, the most notable being the user themself. The magical energy they release while in this state is NOT bottomless, and depends heavily on how much magical power they are actually capable of releasing at that period of time. For that reason, at times the form will 'fail', either by refusing to activate if the user hasn't sustained enough damage, or simply tearing the user's body apart if their weakened body cannot handle the influx of magical power. Because of this, it is truly a last resort, as getting it wrong can lead to further injury, permanent disability, or even death. The second and somewhat less significant weakness is the effects the suffers if the form is deactivated. Essentially, all the magic and power that has been released by the form disperses almost instantly, and the user is left drained of all strength, and usually immobile. This puts them at risk of dying from wounds they have already sustained, or being killed by another opponent who wanders into view. Quotes Trivia Category:Zeon1 Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Caster Mage Category:Fairy Tail: Dream Category:Independent Mage Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Protagonist